


Omegaverse Meta

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Original - Fandom, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Meta, omegaverse meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own personal Omegaverse meta. It is currently unfinished.<br/>- Gender overview: complete<br/>- Society overview: wip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegaverse Meta

**Omegaverse Meta**

**Alphas:**

Males generally larger than omegas and alpha females

Require a daily 5,000 calories or more to keep body system functioning correctly

Have a strong, musky scent

Most have a strong guarding and protecting instinct

High levels of testosterone

React very aggressively towards other Alphas during ruts

Go into rut every 3 months; have a high need to mate

Tend to be very aggressive when mates/pups are threatened

Will spray urine to mark territory

Are traditionally seen as the breadwinners and guardians of the household

Have a knot on the end of the penis when aroused

Are very territorial and unwelcoming to other alphas

Have the alpha symbol (α) in the small of their back

Females have a functioning penis and testicles, hidden in a protective flap that resembles a vagina

Females tend to have smaller breasts

Make up 47% of the population. Of that percent, 22% are male (xy chromosome) and 25% are female (xx chromosome)

**Omegas:**

Tend to be smaller than alphas; omega females are generally a bit larger than males

Require a daily 4,000 calories or more to function correctly; need 6,000 when in heat, and 8,000 when pregnant

Have a sweeter, lighter scent

Although they are protective over their pups, most are possessive and tend to be hoarders

High levels of estrogen

Become closer to and seek companionship with other omegas during heat

Go into heat every 3 months; have an urge to be impregnated, but also become moody similar to a human female’s period

Will become extremely aggressive if pups are threatened

Are traditionally seen as the homemakers and child-rearers

Usually not territorial unless pups are around

Have the Omega symbol (ω) in the small of the back

Males have a functioning penis and testicles but no knot, and a birth canal leading to the anus. Females have normal female anatomy. Male omegas can impregnate female omegas.

Will nest during heat and near the end of pregnancy. Often destructive. Will hide their pups like cats and dogs, and many will dig dens or burrows to hide them in

Make up 53% of the population. Of that percent, 25% are male and 28% are female.

**Both:**

Have scent glands on sides of face, under the chin, thighs, lower back, and genitals

Have a high sense of eyesight, smell, and hearing

They are usually classified as heterosexual (alphaàomega or vice versa) or homosexual (alphaàalpha/omegaàomega). Heterosexuals tend to be favored over homosexuals.

Alpha/Omega are genders, male/female are sexes. Transgendered people do exist and are usually frowned upon.

Have glands on their sides that allow them to switch from human to animal form


End file.
